Umojan Protectorate
Umoja Rebellion of Korhal (2489—2491; through secret alliance) Sons of Korhal (2491—03/2500; through secret alliance) Terran Dominion (03/2500—09/2500) |strength= |capital=Umoja |language= |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Umojan colonists |established=2489 |fragmented= |reorganized=March 2500 (itself as a protectorate under Dominion rule) |dissolved= |restored=September 2500 (after the UED takeover on the Dominion) |status=Active }} The Umojan Protectorate is a neutral protectorate whose base of operations is on Umoja. Its commander is Minister JorgensenUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and it is also led by the Umojan Ruling Council.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Its militia color is aqua. The Protectorate seeks a truce with the protoss, believing that the elder race can teach them the mysteries of the greater meaning of life, the universe, and everything. The Protectorate may have a reputation for extremely effective methods of collecting information. They used these abilities to assist Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal in tracking down persons of interest. In addition, they stole the information on the Odin Project from the Terran Dominion during the StarCraft II era.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Compared to other major factions, the Protectorate is underpowered and underresourced, with a smaller population, but it leverages its great technology to stay afloat.Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. History Early Operations At the end of the Guild Wars in 2489, the Umojan colony, after seeing what blatant abuse the Terran Confederacy was capable of when it annexed almost all of the Kel-Morian Combine's supporting mining guilds into its holdings, and becoming aware of the murder of Angus Mengsk,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. founded the Umojan Protectorate. This nationalized militia would work to keep its colony free from Confederate tyranny. A strong military force, the Protectorate keeps other factions from interfering in Umojan affairs. It invited other colonies into its fold.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Umojans continued their alliance with Arcturus Mengsk's Korhalian army, and their duties included protecting his son (and the grandson of Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur) Valerian Mengsk. In 2491 the Confederacy decimated Korhal and its population with a massive nuclear barrage. The Umojans continued to support the remnants of the movement, the Sons of Korhal, allowing citizens to sign up as soldiers. Although Umoja openly opposed the Confederacy, it avoided war with their rival, which was focusing on other struggles, such as the Sons of Korhal. The Dominion After the Terran Confederacy was overthrown and the Sons of Korhal became the Terran Dominion, the Umojan Protectorate joined the Dominion.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, the Protectorate became concerned with the direction taken by the Dominion, which will eventually lead to the deterioration of their relationship. The Brood War As the Brood War began, the Terran Dominion was unaware of the United Earth Directorate invasion. An alliance between the Confederate Resistance Forces and the UED was formed on the Dominion world of Braxis, capturing its capital, Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Confederate Resistance Force lieutenant Samir Duran warned the UED that they had only sixteen hours before the Dominion could react.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Using codes extracted from there, the Confederates were able to determine Mengsk's schedule; he was visiting Umoja at the time, his first visit to Umoja as emperor of the Dominion, six months after his empire's formation. Mengsk and Dominion general Edmund Duke diplomatically fenced with Umojan politician Ailin Pasteur over how close Dominion vessels could approach Umoja. Mengsk eventually approached Umoja, with only a few soldiers, son Valerian and teacher Master Miyamoto in an obsolete gun cruiser. Shortly after landing, the Confederates used various jamming techniques to cut off Mengsk from aid and landed approximately 30 soldiers, led by Mengsk's former commanding officer, marine Angelina Emillian. They tried to kill Mengsk. Despite being outnumbered, the Dominion and Umojan forces held off the Confederates (suffering heavy losses). During the battle, Duke's forces took advantage of the jamming and confusion to approach Umoja and destroy the remaining Confederates. Afterward, the Umojans and Dominion officials had to renegotiate Dominion ship movements near Umoja. Mengsk was left with the belief that Umoja was complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. This sparked an economic conflict and "shadow war" between the Dominion and the Protectorate.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Conflict with the Dominion By the end of the Brood War, Umoja had severed its alliance with the Dominion. In response, the Dominion imposed an economic blockade on the Protectorate, forcing the Protectorate to smuggle food to their own people. As the Protectorate negotiated the tariffs with the Dominion, it also broadcast holos to the Dominion, and planned on using the infamous Michael Liberty to do the reporting for them.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. When the Dominion revealed that one of its senators, Corbin Phash, had hidden the psychic talents of his son Colin, the family separated and hid from the Dominion. Corbin traveled to the Protectorate and struck an alliance with Minister Jorgensen while Colin took shelter on a refugee world. However, Colin was captured and taken to the , prompting Corbin to vow to expose the truth behind the Academy. Jorgensen promised to help, suggesting he knew Dominion media figures such as Kate Lockwell.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Corbin's presence was a thorn in the side of the Dominion, and a ghost was dispatched to assassinate him. It failed. The Umojans did not retaliate however, only taking further steps to protect Phash. Umoja continued to compete with the Dominion over control and resources,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. all the while preparing for war with Arcturus Mengsk or the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Umojans would eventually spread anti- propaganda to dozens of Dominion worlds.StarCraft: Ghost Academy. Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-12-04. Fully aware of the Dominion’s unparalleled military might, the Ruling Council has embarked on a more covert route to uphold its independence. The Protectorate has funneled resources into advanced technological research, established a far-reaching network of anti-Dominion separatists, and stationed elite espionage agents throughout the sector to keep tabs on the Dominion. Intelligence Gathering Operation on Odin Project By 2503,Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. the Umojan Protectorate grew concerned about the Terran Dominion's secret weapons project at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal, which had been locked down. Umojan intelligence agents attempted to learn the secrets of the installation. As the project came closer to fruition the agents observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey snuck into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared. The Protectorate now fears that no counter to this weapon will be discovered. Return of the Zerg In 2504, with the zerg having returned in force to the Koprulu Sector, the Protectorate began mobilization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. Umojan Protectorate Worlds *Icarus IV *Umoja (capital world) *Van Osten's Moon (at least temporarily) Other Settlements *Orbital 235 *Orbital Platform UE3255 Umojan Protectorate Members *Helek Branamoor (scientist, joined the Sons of Korhal) *General Dodds *Graven Hill *Minister Jorgensen (leader) *Jacob Kang (councilor) *Forest Keel (joined the Sons of Korhal, deceased) *Ailin Pasteur (former ambassador to the Sons of Korhal) *Juliana Pasteur (Ailin Pasteur's daughter, deceased) *Corbin Phash (guest, former Terran Dominion senator) *"Sage" (intelligence agent) *Saunders (joined the Sons of Korhal, deceased) *Ulli Trey (Agent Pandora) (shadowguard) References Umojan Protectorate Category:Terran military organizations